Kimberly's Anatomy
by Ne-Ne 8792
Summary: Before death one must experience alot. Things like finding yourself, love, peer pressure, adulthood, and then death. Unfortunately Kimberly experienced it all.She killed herself at the age of 15. She just wanted to fit in but is taking your life worth it


**Hey everybody me name is Nikita Mathis and this is my first story and I really would like it if you review and tell me what you think…So without further ado…**

**NIKITA MTHIS PRESENTS: KIMBERLY'S ANATOMY**

**Chapter 1**

**Living life is hard and there are a lot of things a person must experience before death. Things like finding yourself, love, peer pressure, adulthood, and then death. Unfortunately I've experienced it all.**

**Hi my name is Kimberly Mathis . I killed myself on New Years Eve at 11:59pm. I was only 15 years old. The world knew me as Kimberly but when I died I was Kim. Kimberly was the side of me who had low self esteem she was shy, and boring. Kim on the other hand was a rebel one who didn't appreciate life at all. She was willing to do anything to get what she wanted. Over time I transformed into Kim and little did I know this transformation would lead to love, drugs, and death. **

**It all started on the first day of high school. Once I came in the door I had only one mindset and that was to become popular? Some of the people I knew others I didn't. We then all got our class schedules and headed for class. My first class was civics and we had to stand up and tell something about ourselves. Before my name got called I was so scared because I couldn't help but wonder whether or not they would like me. What if they thought I was fake or just a mean bitch. What if they just didn't like me? **

**"Kimberly where are you tell us something about yourself" said Mr. Duval I looked around to see if their was anyone else named Kimberly but there wasn't. I stood up and looked at everyone with my big brown eyes and then looked down at my body which looked awful. With my C cup tits, my big hips, small thighs, and size 4 and 1/2 feet I looked like crap. Once I looked back at Mr. Duval I began to speak. **

**"My name is Kimberly, I'm 15 years old, my favorite food is pasta and my favorite subject is science." Their was nothing else I could say so I sat down with my eyes glued to the floor. **

**After civics I then went to math followed by lunch which is where I met one amazing person. The first person I met was a girl named Ashley who is overly confident. She is everything that I wanted to be. She's not the cutest nor does she have perfect teeth. Although what she lacks in beauty she gains in confidence. She saw me sitting with two other people I went to middle school with and their names are Chris and Vicki aka Victoria. **

**"Hi" she greeted "Your Kimberly right?" I didn't know what to say I just sat their staring at the corn and molded bread on my lunch plate. Finally Vicki kicked me and the words came out. **

**"Yeah your Ashley right i like your shoes where did you get them?" **

**"Thanks I got them from foot locker aren't they the coolest!!" **

**"Well I have to go later." **

**"Later" I replied followed by a sign of relief that she was gone. **

**Vicki and Chris stared at me like I was a lost puppy. "What's wrong with you!" they both screamed. "Your acting like she's a celebrity, she's a nobody who thinks she's a somebody and she treats people like shit!!!" said Chris. **

**"No I'm not she's just..." I tried to get in a word, but Vicki wouldn't let me**

**"An Evil Slut!!" screamed Vicki. "Don't think for one second she likes you because she doesn't she's an evil whore who needs her just deserts."**

**I didn't understand her not one bit although Vicki was my best friend I couldn't help but think that she was jealous. **

"**If she becomes your friend don't plan on hearing anything from me anytime soon." **

"**Why don't you like her?" I asked **

**"She'd rather not talk about it she won't even tell me and I'm her boyfriend" Chris replied. **

**After lunch we had English and Biology then the day was over and I only met one new person who my best friend seems to hate. I wanted things to move faster and I was really going to have to step up to the plate to become popular.**


End file.
